el otro mundo ninja
by Monga
Summary: que pasa si nuestros personajes van en una escuela normal con una vida normal ,cosas chstosas y.. que hace hiei y los personajes de yuyu hakusho? rewies¡¡¡¡¡ fic compartido con una amiga salgo yo¡¡¡ asiq leanlo ¬¬ q agoista yo n.n
1. Chapter 1

La verdad del inner

Sumary:

Un dia nublado, nada que hacer ,hay clase de lenguaje , FOME xDDDD, con la profe , para variar la clase, nadie pone atención,xDDD.

Profe arrugada-"bueno el genero dramatico es .. naruto conteste"-

Naruto-"muy dramatico"-

Todos : -.-u)

Profe"y … no … esa no es la respuesta

Sakura levanta la mano-

Profesi sakura

Sakurael genero dramatico es … la dramatisacion de una lectura o un cuento… tambien en una leyande se podia aplicar pero sale mas en las hobras de teatro

Profeexacto .. poreso vamos a in al teatro

Todos : FOME¡

Profe pero no hay presupuesto para ir al cien¡ Ò.ó asiq SHUT-UP

Todos : -.-u) uyyy la profe se enojo

Profe:bueno todos salgan antes q lo dejen limpiando mi auto ¡

todos salieron de un golpe por la puerta xDDDD , lo malo q todos se caen , y parecen rollos e una abuela "-

Pov's profesora

Rayos este instituto es mas mano de guagua -.- no suelta las lucas y yo q queria hacerle una prueba super difícil ¬¬ maldito director ¬¬ y se pasa leyendo el icha icha paradise ¬¬ q asco¡

End pov's profesora

naruto hiva caminado al lado de sasuke ( N/A: su supuesto rivalamigo) hablando de megaman xDDDD atrás sakura y la cerda hablando o discutiendo + atrás estaba yo con la cony-chan ( my firend) hablando de lo mal q se veia la profe xDDDD y atars neji con tenten y mas + atrás una pila de sobrados con la profe queriendo ser pateros xDDDD

EN EL TEATRO

Kamira(yo)-" si se vee super mal "-

Cony-" mira esos anteojos ,no le hace juego con nada de su ropa ¡"-

Kamira-"ahora te das cuentas y cacha¡ parece q esta enamorada de iruka-sensei ¬¬ y¡ si esta pinchando"-

Cony-" si debe ser"- se acerca la frontuda y la cerda a hablar con nosotras.

Sakurahola … oye apuesto q no saben la nueva de la profe¡

kamirano no me la see q onda?

Ino dicen que ELLA esta enamorada de iruka y kakashi el rector¡

Cony que se cree esa &/$& para enamorarse de los viejos?

Sakura esq nosotras siempre la vemos viendo a los viejos pervertidos y ues eso

Ino es una cualquiera

Sakura si… bueno lo vamos a compreovar

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR …

Sasuke: que ¡ estas tonto¡ megaman tiene q vencer al estupido mono de fuego o sino no vale y se reinicia el juego¡

Naruto : yo siempre me lo salto estupido¡

Sasuke : tu baka¡

Naruto : eso lo dice hiei del 4 piso¡

Sasuke: pero yo lo digo estupido¡

Naruto: baka

Sasuke: baka

Profe : niños? Podrian .. GUARDAR EL PROTOCOLO PAPITO ANTES Q LO MANDEN DE NIÑERA A CUIDAR A MI HIJA¡

Naruto y sasuke : sorry profe

En el salon numero 2 del 4 piso ..

Profe: . 5 + 5 es 6!

Hiei: que no baka profe! Es 10!

Profe:te boy a colocar anotacion chiquillo!

Hiei: no puede aserlo usted esta equibocado!

Profe: no es por eso es por decirme baka

Hiei: acaso lo mato?

Profe: ami y a mi espiritu educatibo u.u

Hiei. U.uUU se ba del salon

Profe: (quedo ablando solo)

En las afueras del cole ..

HIEI POv'S

No puede ser posible…este colegio tiene muy bajo presupuesto -.-U los profesores que colocan….

Hiei ba caminando al baño de hombres y como al lado esta el de las mujeres bio saliendo a…..

Hiei: LEE? OO

Lee:acaso me equiboke de baño?

Hiei: quedo en estado de chok

Se escucha un grito desgarrador adentro del baño de niñas

Niña: . kyaaaaaaaaaaaa1! Entro un hombre en el baño!

Esta una tapa levantada! (XD)

Hiei: lee…..o.Ó

Lee: auch…..ñ.ñU

Niña: ahí estan chicas tras ellos!1

Hiei y lee: NANI? O.O

Hiei y lee se ban corriendo lo mas rapido que pueden y las perdieron…pero como no se dieron cuenta chocaron con un gropo de niñas que iba adelante

Kamira: tengan mas cuidado O.Ó

Lee: gomen! Gomen!

Sakura: shantarooo! Mi falda TT.TT

Ino: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mi polera TT TT

Cony: ayudando a Camila por que andaban corriendo? ¬¬#

Hiei: un grupo de chicas lokas nos perseguian..

Kamira: como si tubieran mucho que mirar ¬¬

(XDDDD)

Lee: oye!

Hiei: no digass nada perseguian a lee u.u#

Sakura: por que?

Hiei: entro al baño equibocado..abia dejado la tapa arriba y una chica grito u.uU

Todos: ¬¬U

Lee: errar es umano no? ñ.ñU

Cony: tiene razon y bolbamos a…O.O levanta la vista y be a la primera cara que se le cruza…

Hiei: bolvamos a donde?

Cony: muy sonrojada

Kamira: al teatro que no lo recuerdan

Lee: hay si verdad u.u

Hiei:y sakura y ino?

Kamira: se adelantaron u.u

Hiei: oigan ..austedes no las abia visto

Kamira: a esque somos nuevas alumnas n.n

Lee: cuales son sus nombres?

Kamira: namina kamira n.n

Cony: yo Chi-chiaky Cony

Hiei: un gusto el mio jaganshi hiei

Lee: el mio rock lee

Kamira: muxo gusto ase una reberencia

Cony: mucho gusto..ase reberencia con un poco ruborizada

Kamira:cony vamonos vamos a perder de vista a los guachotes¡ tirandola arrastrada en el piso

Cony: au¡ duele Cammy ¬¬

Kamira:filo¡ xDDD pucha¡ se nos fueron los guachotes¡

Kamira esta es un ricon en el teatro con un fonfo de rayas negras y fonfo morado… mientras q cony con una sonrisa fingida… pegandole en el hombro suavemente mientras hieilo veia con lee pero este ya se havia ido…

Hiei : pero q chica tan locas… uff sera no lee?

….

Hiei: au¡ leee me dejaste hablando solo¡

Cony : este… -.- ejem.. tu en q curso vas?

Hiei: si en …4medio

Cony: AAaaaAA

Hiei : y tu?

Cony: 3 medio

Hiei : yo deveria de estar ahí pero tengo un coeficiente intelectual asiq me promovieron a cuarto medio

Cony : eres patero?

Hiei : no¡ lo encuentro estupidos

Cony : si por parte…

Kamira: cony nos tenemos q ir ¡ la tenemos q decir a la profe q no gusta su manera de escribir xDDD

Hiei : estupidos he?

Cony : -.- uyy la cagaste kamira¡

Kamira : parece q la cage para luego la tiramos al teatro y le serramos la puertas y luego la aogamos para q no vuelva a molestar te parece?

Cony:-.- si¡ xDDD q ideas brillates¡

Hiei : q son reveldes estan niñas

Kamira: ejem¡ pero no somos niñas somos perfectas adolescentes-inperactivas recien entrando a la etapa " q viva la fiesta" ok no niñas ¬¬

Hiei : ok adolescentes-imperactivas entrando a la etapa de " viva la fiesta"

Kamira : asi me gusta q el niño aprenda rapido n.n

Hiei: no soy niñi soy q tu solo q con otra etapa

Cony : y cual es esa?

Hiei : molestar a las adolescentes-imperactivas en general

Cony y kamira : -.- q molestia

Hiei : q?

Cony : uyyyy mira kamira¡

Kamira: estoy mirando¡ no soy ciega¡

Hiei : q miran¡

Kamira: este el tipo mas chivato del colegio -.-

Cony : seguramente -.-

Hiei : chibato tu abuela xDDD

Kamira: tambien pero… no puedes ser tn chibato¡

Cony : ahí q ponerle mas color al cabro

Kamira :eacto

Hiei : pero q hay con migo?

Kamira: mira tu vocabulario es de 2 tu pelo tiene demasiado jel, no uses anteojos y … la cony te dice lo demas por q acabo de ver a un guachon .. jane hiei-chibato-no –baka-chan¡

Hiei : ¬o¬ adios

Cony:espera kamira¡ no me dejes

Hiei: soy chivato

Cony: este me debo ir¡ -- por q pues ahí q wear a la proe y sacrse rojos no? Bueno adios chibato¡ no perdon hiei¡

Hiei : espera¡

En otro lado…

Kamira : como estan el duo dinamico?

Sasuke : hmp…

Naruto : kamira q haces aquí¡

Kamira: vine a molestarlos .. es tan malo eso?

Sasuke:si¡

Kamira: tu nunk cambias .. sigues siendo el mismo baka de siempre…

Naruto:salio haci de naturaleza

Cony: kamira,e dejaste con hiei¡ sola hablando¡

Kamira: ay¡ estabas babeando por el poreso me jui ok?

Sasuke : hablaon con hiei?

Kamira: con el chivato? Hee si

Naruto: y.. se llevaron bien?

Kamira: pues si tio q onda .. sualte la sopa¡

Sasuke: es el chico mas problemático .. después de shikaaru del instituto

Kamira y cony : -.- y le dijimos chibatooo

Sasuke: ajam

Kamira: la cagamos las dos -.- pero ¡ era un chibato¡

Cony: kamira¡

Kamira: etto.. naruto psss puedo hablar contigo un momentito esq es sobre tu buenos .. ya sabes

Naruto.. q… AH¡ si verdad se me le olvido-.-

Kamira: tsss baka ¬¬

Naruto : todo el mundo me dice baka¡ TT.TT

En un lugas apartado…

Kamira: y como va la fiesta?

Naruto: casi esta todo listo solo q una pregunta

Kamira: cual?

Naruto: la fiesta es para la cony sierto?

Kamira: of corse¡ tonto y espero q mantegas e secreto ¬¬ de lo contrario

Kamira saca un puño con mucha fuerza

Kamira: te espera un lindo chichon en la cabezota tuya¡

Naruto: entiendo bueno volvamos

Con sasuke-baka

Kamira:listo¡

Sasuke: de k hablan?

Kamira: q copuchento el cabro¡

Sasuke: perdon yo soy un adolecente…

Kamira: adolecente-imperactivo entrando a la etapa de "que viva la fiesta" me equivoco?

Sasuke: … hmp.. no

Kamira: pues q vien ya cony vamonos y.. naruto si duses algo…

Karma pasa su mano por el cuello como haciendo una cuchilla para cortarlo

Kamira:entendido?

Naruto: entendido loca chaooo

Cony:adios sasuke-kun adios naruto-san

Los dos :ja ne cony-chan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Final del cap¡nos tradamos mucho asiq gracias dejen rewies yadelantos del proz cap

Kamira: la fiesta¡

Sasuke: que pasa si se lo dio a la cony?

Naruto: se lo dije .. este se me escapo

Hiei: cony? Tienes una fiesta?


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Una chica comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos….despierta muy emocionada ya que era su cumple años.. . pero después de dio cuenta que sus padres estaban viajando y que sus amigos estaban ocupados…pero pensaba….y Hiei …era el unico que no estaba ocupado y que no le pregunto . se lebanto asia el pasillo marco el numero de hiei…

Tic…..tic…………tic..tic alo?

Cony: alo? Hiei?

Hiei: si? Con quien hablo?

Cony: glup.. soy co-cony hola! n.nU

Hiei: hola n.n

Cony: hiei…me preguntaba si tu…tienes algo que aser? 

Hiei: no y tu? (todo va deacuerdo con el plan)

Cony: no…por eso me preguntaba si….

Hiei: quieres ir a aser algo ?

Cony: nosotros dos solos¿!

Hiei: si , que tiene de malo? Osea que tiene de malo salir los dos solos?

Cony: no no nada n.ñU

Hiei: de acuerdo cuando te paso a buscar?

Cony: mmm a las 7?

Hiei: echo adios nos vemos

Cony: adios…./

Tit…………..

silencio rotundo en la casa

Cony: ……………..boy a salir con hiei…….los dos….solos……….

…oh….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

u !

en otra parte:

CASA DE HIEI…

Kamira: bueno ahí q ponerse a trabajar mira q queda poco tiempo

Naruto:exacto y hiei gracias por poner tu casa

Hiei: hn… si ya mucho

Sasuke: por donde empezamos ¿

Kamira: bamos a empezar por grupos naruto va a ir con hinata al super a comprar la cosas,menos ramen -.-

Naruto: ok

Kamira: sasuke y sakura van a arreiglar el comedor y limpiarlo .. parece q poreso presto la casa hiei ¬¬

Todos: -.-u)

Kamira:neji y ten-ten van a fuera de la casa y ordenar las cosas en cuanto a mi ¡¡ voy a despistar a la cony queda claro?

Sasuke: y por q a ti te toca lo mas facil?

Kamira: sabes cuanto la cony se demora en comer un helado y elegirlo¡¡¡

Sasuke:… no?

Kamir: mucho¡¡¡ aparte q quede claro q estoy gastando my MONEY por MY friend ok? Lo unico q no voy hacer .. o no hice fue prestar MY hause ok?

Sakura: y… ino y shikamaru?

Kamira: compraran los regalos y aparte le mande una tarea especila .. es todo?

Naruto: se puede comprar ramen?

Kamira: no¡ Ò.Ó alguna otra pregunta? Q sea coherente?

Sasuke: y hiei?

Kamira: se encarga de entretenera la cony conmigo es todo bueno chao

casa de Cony

CONY POV' S

Me baño , me visto con una falda blanca con bordes negros , unas botas blancas, polera negra con una claqueta blanca . boy a desayunar y me siento en el sillon de mi casa leyendo una rebista …..tocan el timbre

Cony: ya boy!

Dindong….

Cony: quien podra ser?

abre la pruerta

Kamira: Cony chan!

Cony hola! n.n

Kamira: feliz cumple!

Cony: grasias n.n ben pasa!

Ellas se quedaron conversando toda la tarde asta las 6 , almorzaron y todo en la casa de cony . asta que kamira se tuvo que ir y se despidio..

Kamira: adios cony chan! (susurrando) nos veremos jeje ¬u¬

Cony: adios kamira san! n.n (no escucho lo susurrado)

sierra la puerta

Cony: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! no lo puedo creer! u 

Subio soplada para su cuarto y se baño nuevamente de seco el pelo y se vistio con una polera negra (el color preferido de hiei ¬¬) una mini falda de jeans

Con botas negras y pelo suelto . se aperfumo quedo muy emocionada asi que para esperar se quedo viendo tv … el reloj marcaba las 6:50 ….

Ding dong….(el timbre ¬¬)

Cony: comenzo a palpitar su corazon a mil por ora asta que lleguo el momento abre la puerta

Hiei: hola

Cony: hola °u°

Hiei: estas lista?

Cony: si -/-

Hiei: ok vamonos

Hiei llebaba bestido de jeans y chaqueta negra , zapatos negros y su peinado arriba (como siempre! ¬¬U)

Hiei: emmm , adonde bamos?

Cony: no lo se n.n

Hiei: bn a comer helados…mmmm nos sirbe la 12

Cony: o o (inner: QUEEEE! O O )

Hiei: ase parar a una micro 12 (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Cony: Ouo'''''

Hiei: bien subete

Cony: esta bien ñ.ñUUUUUU

hiei y cony se suben a la micro xDDDD y se sientan en un asiento de dos..cony se sentia realmente nerviosa y tensaya que nunca se abia sentado con el chico que le gustaba y menos al lado de el , hiei solamente miraba asia la ventana y no conbersaba nada . hiei iba en el lado de la ventana y cony enn el del pasillo , en una de esas la micro paro y cony se resbalo , se dio un menso tute contra el suelo menos mas que callo de poto xDDDD .

hiei: te encuentras bien? pregunto preocupado estirandole la mano para ayudarle muy sonriente (hiei sonrrie? xDD)

cony: grasias ./.

Hiei la lebanto y le tomo la mano y se dirijio a la puerta de la micro y se detubo , bajaron juntos de la mano y asia mucho frio para tomar un helado asi que fueron a tomar un café xDDD

Fueron a un café muy lindo y acogedor hiei pidio uno grande y cony solo pidio un capuchino con un trozo de pastel

Mesera: aquí tienen sus orden! Para la parejita que hoy nos bisita!

Los dos se quedaron muy sonrojados ya que no eran pareja

Cony solo miraba a hiei y hiei solo miraba el pedaso de torta de cony xDDD

Cony: hiei quieres torta?

Hiei: mmm no note preocupes n.nU

Cony: seguro? Por que tengo suficiente dinero para otra mas

Hiei: quien te dijo que ibas a pagar tu?

Cony: o o tu bas a pagar?

Hiei: pos si ñ.ñ

Cony: jaja ok n.n

en otro lugar

Casa de hiei 8:30:

Kamira: APURENLE QUE FALTA 1 ORA Y MEDIA ASTA QUE LLEGUEN!

Neji: lo sabemos lo que pasa es que no hay mas platos n.ñU

Kamira: uyyyyy! Hiei que mano de guagua! Compra platoa para 4 no mas 

Bueno bueno boy a tener que ir a comprar yo! O.ó

Sakura: te acompaño toy aburrida y aparte me debo bañar y todo

Sasuke: sehh yo las acompaño de paso voy a comprar cosas mias

Sakura: nah¡¡¡ voy solita oyeron sola¡ ok adios

--------------------------------------en la micro--------------------------------------------

POV'S KAMIRA

Shibata… cokom hiei no va a tener platos?-.- que se puede esperar de un chico aparte no se q me pondre … me va a dar ataqu de shok¡¡¡¡ shibata ojala a hiei le valla bien… aparte … con quien voy a bailar¡¡¡¡ no tengo pareja TT.TT puchaaa maldita cony¡¡¡¡¡ wuaaa como te odio bueno boy a ver si agarro a algun guachon TTOTT. Buuuu shannaro¡¡ uy me estoy poniendo muy sakura ¬¬ por suerte estoy en buena forma -.-UUU

END POV'S KAMIRA

Kamira micrero dejeme en la esquina¡¡¡¡

Chofer : sorry pasajera pero pago la mitad del pasaje asique la voy a dejar mas alla

Kamira: pero que¡¡¡¡ dejeme ahí descarado oye-cumbia¡¡

Chofer : ya le dije señorita muestra-piernas¡¡¡ la voy a dejar mas alla¡¡

cuando el chofer dijo "muetra-piernas" todos los hombre que estaban hay vieron las piernas de kamira y esta se quedo perpleja¡¡¡

Kamira:malditos descarados pedofilos¡¡¡ chofer q me deje aquí .hombre¡¡¡

Chofer : ya oh cabra de &$/ vajate de mi micro

Kamira: cayese viejo pedofilo¡¡

Finalmente kamira le levanta el deo de almedio xDDD y el chofer le muestra el culo xDDD y kamira sale corriendo xDDDD.

en el super

Kamira: y donde estan los platos? Ah aya pero q guachon¡¡¡ shanaro y todo mio¡¡¡

Como los platos quedavan altos sakura trato de alcanzarlos pero no pudo y como llevava falda todos los viejosverdes le vieron las piernas xDDD.

…: no puedes alcazarlos?

Kamira : heee -- si no puedo -.- soy muy chata

…:yo te lo saco cuando necesitas?

Kamira: 10 y gracias :D

…: hola me llamo itachi mucho gusto

Kamira: me llamo kamira igualmente :D etto me devo a ir asiq…

Itachi: me das tu numero?

Kamira: claro 389040 xDDD bueno adios itachi¡

Itachi: adios kamira

Pagando la cuenta…

Kamira: shibata boy a quedar pato con lo carita q me salio la cony ¬¬ cuanto es TT.TT au duele la billetera

Cajera :-.-U 2.000

Kamira: tome

Cajera : gracias tome su vuelto y ahí estas sus cosas adios

Kamira:adios TT.TT QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE PATITO NO¡¡¡¡

EN LA PRE-FIESTA

el tono de la casa de hiei no se conocia todo estaba muy bien agragado… tebia hasta DJ para la fiesta tenia un color azul de todo ponche,sake,vino ( lo eligio kiba xDDD) todo havia en esa fiesta pero dos personas yacian ahí.

Sakura: ya yo creo que me voy .. esta tarde y la cony-chan llega en 20 minutos mas -.- eso me pasa por arreiglar tanto

Sasuke: hmp.. estoy cansado y recien empezamos la resaca -.-

Sakura: bueno saske-kun me voy te dejo adios¡¡

Sasuke: espera sakura .. te llevo?

Sakura: arigato¡¡¡ grax¡¡

Son las 10:47 Se acerca la resaca! ;todos se estaban duchando-cantando en la ducha xDDDD para prepararce para la gran party¡¡¡ bueno hasta aca se deja xDDDD adelanto¡¡

3 cap…

Todos: feliz cumpleaños¡¡¡¡

Cony: hiei .. te amo

Kamira: itachi que haces aquí?¡¡¡¡¡¡

Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap no se lo pierda ja ne les decea : " cony-chan y Cammy-chan :D


	3. Chapter 3

3 cap ahora si PARTY¡¡¡

La cita…

Hiei: (termino su café) bueno..emm cony quieres ir a mi casa?

Cony: (inner: kyaaaaaa soy muy felissss! TuT)

Claro hiei n.n sonrrie

Hiei: excelente bamos

Cony y la propina ?

Hiei: yo me encargo de eso , ándate adelantando a tomar la micro (xDDDD)

Cony: jaja esta bien :)

Cony se ba al paradero mientras hiei se come el resto de la torta de cony y de ja de propina 10 lucas (que tiene plata el niño xDDDD)

Hiei: ok ahí ba!

Cony que ase frió se soba los hombros con ambas manos

Hiei: toma le pasa la chaqueta algo sonrojado por su acto

Cony: mira extrañada muchas grasias hiei san

Hiei: bueno ya ya subete

Cony: (que modesto) ok

Pasaron 2 minutos y y ya yegaron a la casa de hiei, estaba muy oscura por dentro ..

Hiei: llegamos

Cony: si..

Hiei: abriendo la puerta con sus llaves ok pasa

Cony: grasias n.n

Cony entra y ….pone una cara de sorprendida por lo que pasaba por sus ojos…

Todos:sorpresa¡¡ n.n¡¡¡¡

Cony: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa q onda hiei tay de cumple?

Kamira: tonta esta fuiesta es para TI no para el chibata

Hiei : dale con chivato ¬¬

Kamira:ya andate chivato q la cony necesita hablar conmigo¡¡ n.n

Cony: y como sabias q era mi cumple¡¡¡

Kamira:hace un mes q me lo dices ¬¬ y toda la sameana quisiste q te hicieramos una fiesta sorpresa -.-U y mas ensimas preguntas -.-UU u yeta niña -.-.UUU

Kurama:hola po loca¡¡¡¡

kAmira: a verdad le pagamos como payaso xDDD ojala te divierta xDDD

cony: que?¡¡¡¡ es mentira sierto? con un tic en el ojo

kamira:este nop no es metira asiq yo me voy a molestar a sasuke y naruto a unir a otros o prefieres hablar conmigo y molestar a los demas?

Cony: ir contigo o .. bailar n.n¡¡¡

Kamira: bueno ya samos dos pero tu bailar con el chibato y yo?

Cony: hmp ¿? Naruto?

Kamira: hinata

Cony: sasuke?

Kamira: sakura

Cony: neji?

Kamira:ten-ten -.- pcuhaaaa no tengo a nadie

…:y yo?

Kamira:… ah dando vuelata la caveza ITACHI¡¡¡¡¡¡ vamos a bailar¡¡¡¡¡

Itachi: auh¡¡¡ espera kamira arrastra a itachi por el suelo y lo lleva arrastrando xDDD

En otra parte…

Sakura: hola sake-kun¡ n.n

Sasuke: … ah si hola como estas

Sakura: fomeandome esta FOME lafiesta nadie me saca a bailar

Sasuke: AHHHHA y q cuentas?

Sakura: saludaste a la cumplañera?

Sasuke: no

Sakura: por q?

Sasuke: por q es amiga de kamira y me gusta molestarla -.-U

Sakura: menuda cosa¡ oye q no es ese itachi con KAMIRA¡

Sasuke: donde¡¡¡

Sakura:ahí¡¡¡ oye la kamira e esta luciendo mucjo¿¡¡¡¡ no es justo Ò.Ó bamos sasuke a sacarle pica¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: nah¡¡ esas cosas no son para fue tarde ,sakura lo havia tomado de la mano y llevarlo a la pista xDDD

En otra, otra parte… (n/AS xDDD)

Cony: ah hiei ahí estas¡

Hiei : si aquí estoy xDDD

Cony: -.-U q FOME con razon la Cammy le dice shivato -.-UU

Hiei: quieres bailar?

Cony: pues bueno si

Hiei: mira a ya hay un chico¡¡

Cony : yo pensaba q me estabas invitando TT.TT oye trajiste tu regalo?

Hiei: no po si ya te lo di¡¡¡

Cony: cual?

Hiei: el café ¬¬

Cony: O.o

Hiei: lo siento pero yo no bailo

Cony: que¡¡¡ eres la persona mas FOME del mundo¡¡¡

Hiei: no

Cony: si

Hiei:no

Cony :si, si, si¡¡¡

Hiei: demuestralo¡¡¡¡

Cony: se nota mira nisiquieras sabes bailar tango¡¡¡¡

Hiei: si see

Cony: demuestralo¡¡¡¡¡

En otra parte¡¡¡¡¡¡ ( ahí ya toy cansada -.-)

Sakura: saske-kun¡¡¡¡ baila¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: no quiero

Sakura: FOME¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: y? sakura vamosnos no me gusta bailar y depuse todas las chicas me salen o sacan a bailar -.-

Sakura : ufff -.-UUUU vamos a la terraza ahí nunca ahí nadie

Sasuke: esta bien

-----en la terraza----

Sakura: sasuke-kun yo.. te Quero .. decir q.. pues.. yo etto

Sasuke: si?

Sakura: pues bien tomando aire yo pues…

Sasuke: te amo

Sakura: QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ °/°

Sasuke: ya te lo dije

Sakura: etto esq yo te lo hiva a dec… sasuke la toma de la cintura rsando sus labios con los de l otra chica dura como una semana el beso xDDD no mentira dura lo justo y necesario pero de repente sasuke piensa q alguien los vigila y se van al patio.

En la pista de el baile … ( tan grande es la casa de hiei -.-)

Kamira: itachi¡¡¡ bailas muy ben --

Itachi donde aprendiste a bailar?

Kamira: pues no se como pero siempre supe oye.. una pregunta.. ¿Cómo encuentras a sakura?

Itachi: guapa creo por q?

Kamira: ¬¬ no nada

Itachi: te pusiste celosa de sakura?

Kamira: yo¡¡¡¡ estas alucinando mucho sake itachi .¬¬

Itachi: yo creo q estas celosa de q yo AME a sakura y tu no

Kamira: ya basta me tengo q ir o si no me puee salir tambien con ino ¬¬

Itachi: esta picada laniñita

Kamira: terriblemente lacho ¬¬

itachi: se puso guaguita¡

kamira: el niño quiere su condon o te lo pasa sakura¡¡¡¡ largate¡¡ pierdete¡¡

dicho fuertes declaracione por mi ( xDDD) kamira se larga al valcon muy rapidamente sin q nadie la siguiera y ahí vio a la linda parejita SASU SAKU dando se el chupon de su vida ( XDDDD)

CON HIEI … ( ya me canse q la casa sea tan grande xDDD ya dejemosla en mansio xDDD)

Hiei: lo ves q puedo bailar¡¡¡

Cony: °/° s-sii si see

Hiei: hmp…

Cony: … °/°

Hiei: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Cony: hai!

Hiei: yo te gusto?

Cony: que son esas preguntas hiei¡¡¡

hiei: esq te ruborizas mucho

cony: °/° oh

hiei: dime¡¡¡

cony: hiei … si bajando la cabeza si me gustas

hiei: … q weno

cony hn.. subiendo la cabeza

hiei: por q a mi tambien me gustas

dicho esto la pareja californania , hiei la toma por la cadera a cony , etsa se deja llevar y rosas son colorados labios color carmin con los del chico negro ( xDDD) sabien a un dulce beso ( uyy mejor dejemoslo solo -.-U)

( me aburri de colocar las cosas asiq) EN LA CASA DE HIEI ( eso es lo q voy a poner xDDD)

Kamira: es solo un tonto

…: quien es tonto?

Kamira: dejame en paz y veta con sakura o no?

…: POR Q ERES CELOSA?

Kamira:… cayate dejame en paz…

…: kamira por favor

Kamira: itachi dejame sola

Itachi:…

Kamira: ya te fuiste

Itachi: no me ire sin decirme por q me trastaste asi¡¡

Kamira: … dejame no? Si yo soy la celosa y tu…

otra accion californania ; ( xDDD) itachi la agarra del brazo y la pone en su pecho y Lugo paso su nariz por el cuello de esta , ella se pueso muy roja y neriosa y de repente "sas" itachi besa a kamira como un piquito :P

prox cap .. " noche de lujuria"

nuestros personajes en una noche de lujuria " sasu,saku"."ten-neji" "naru-hina" y mas recien empieza la resaca y mañana ahí clase si no van la vieja los castiga ( xDDD) pero abra mas¡¡

adios

kamira-chan y cony-chan : ja-ne a todos¡¡¡


End file.
